


Bright Lion and a Stag

by ionlyreadhpfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyreadhpfics/pseuds/ionlyreadhpfics
Summary: Regulus Black and James Potter fan fiction showing what their relationship could have been. This is canon compliant for the most parts. It's from Regulus' perspective and will also include the Black Family, and will develop the relationship he had with his brother. It begins at the beginning of Regulus' 4th year and takes place within 1975-1979.I do not support JK Rowling, nor will I ever. The things she has said are absolutely disgusting and if you support her then this fan fiction is not for you.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black & Black Family, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

August 31, 1975

Regulus Black sat alone in his room finishing packing for school. He was beyond glee that he would finally be returning to school, because in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, if Sirius and Walburga Black weren't screaming their heads off at each other, then the silence in the large home was deadly as well. This summer had been slightly better than the previous ones since Sirius started school and got himself sorted into Gryffindor, but that by no means it was a good summer. 

Suddenly, Regulus heard a knock at the door, which he assumed was his mother telling him to get ready for bed as they would be leaving early tomorrow. 

"Come in." Regulus said. 

The door creaked opened, and to Regulus' horror, it was his older brother himself. His brother had only entered his room once the entire summer, so he was a bit thrown off, especially since the last time had ended in an argument between the brothers. The two of them seemed to always argue nowadays. 

Regulus didn't even understand why Sirius came back this summer. Walburga essentially implied it would not be necessary for this summer, but he stayed anyways. Regulus was glad, he really didn't want to be alone, but for his brothers own safety he wished he had gone to stay with the Potters, or at least Uncle Alphard, one of the only Blacks who didn't hate Sirius, unless you included Andromeda, but she was disowned years ago. 

Deciding to break the silence Regulus decided to speak first.

"Err, hi Sirius" Regulus managed to utter, barely loud enough for his brother to hear. 

Sirius half smiled at Regulus and took a quick gander around his room. He looked at the old newspaper clippings of the Dark Lords attacks which Regulus had put up the summer prior and grunted. Those were what had started the brothers argument the last time Sirius came to his room. Sirius looked at all the Slytherin decor and immediately looked down. Regulus assumed he simply didn't want to look anymore. 

"I want to- I have a- erm. Can I ask you a favor?" He finally managed. 

"Erm, yes possibly. What do you need Sirius?" Regulus replied cautiously. 

Sirius smiled and pulled something out from under his leather jacket. They were two square looking things and Regulus decided to walk over and see closer. 

Walking closer Regulus could see his a cigarette hidden behind his ear. Over the summer Regulus had finally grew to be the same height as his older brother which was a bit unnerving, especially considering Regulus would likely be a bit taller. The two brothers could almost be twins, but Sirius was bulkier than his brother, while Regulus lay skinner and lankier. The two's hair curled differently as well, and Regulus had slightly more straight hair. 

He looked as what Sirius was holding out and saw they were muggle records. The names said Abbey Road and Electric Warrior. 

"What am I to do with these?" Regulus questioned. 

"Er, could you take them for the school year?" Sirius asked, "I don't have enough room in my trunk for them and knowing mother she'll throw them away if I leave them in my room, but she won't come and raid her perfect ickle sons room."

Although Regulus didn't fancy keeping these two muggle things in his room, he nodded and grabbed them, knowing he had a perfect hiding spot so even if his mum or Kreacher searched his room, they likely wouldn't notice. 

Sirius turned and started for the door, but Regulus stopped him, for some reason. 

"Hey Sirius, would you like to, um, play something? Gobstones maybe. We have not done anything like that in years." Regulus uttered quickly. 

Sirius looked at him and smiled, like actually smiled and looked genuine. He nodded and sat down on a chair in the center of Regulus' room. Regulus quickly set up the game, and Sirius moved to sit across from Regulus on his green carpet. 

They played for a bit, not really talking, but smiling at eachother and it was all going well. Sirius decided to light his cigarette using something called a match. It was very odd how it caught fire and Sirius chuckled at Regulus' awe at the muggle device. 

"Wanna try Reg?" He said with a laugh under his breathe. 

"You actually smoke those? I thought you were just doing it to get a rise out of mum." Regulus replied and his older brother rolled his eyes. Regulus then nodded, to show that he'd like to try. He was pretty much certain it was just a gross muggle habit, but some of his friends smoked them too and he figured if he was ever to try it, might as well be with his brother. Sirius handed to cigarette to Regulus and he put it to his mouth and immediately began gagging and coughing. 

Sirius began to laugh very loudly and Regulus was stuck between giggling and coughing and became red in the face. 

"That happens the first couple o' times." Sirius chuckled. 

Regulus smiled back at his brother, and he noticed Sirius had glanced at the cuttings of Voldemort's attacks again. 

"Permanent sticking charm." Regulus muttered. Sirius looked at him and at that moment his grey eyes turned dark. "It's like the one you did with those half-naked girls to... I dunno counter what you had done maybe." 

"Okay" He replied slowly. 

"I don't really like the whole Dark Lord thing. Too much murdering for my liking. I did used to think what he did was noble but I don't anymore. Even if I don't fancy mud-" He stopped at the look on his brothers face, "-Er, muggle borns, they shouldn't die, that's just bloody cruel. I read far too much to believe what the Dark Lord does is okay."

He handed the cigarette back to his brother once he realized it was still burning, and made the decision he would never use one again. They looked at each other for a long moment, and then surprisingly, Sirius just nodded, as if he understood. 

Sirius had never really understood what their mother and father would tell him about muggle borns and such, but Regulus did, and it made sense to him, but murder was a bit too far for Regulus' own liking. 

The two brothers then started actually having a conversation, without talk of the political climate or the war or the fact they were in rivaling houses. They were having a true and nice conversation, varying from quidditch, to new pranks Sirius was planning with his friends, and Regulus even helped him out with some of his own ideas, so long as Sirius planned to avoid him. After nearly an hour of the brothers having a civil talk, Sirius went back to his room. Regulus looked at the two records Sirius asked him to keep and put them on his bookshelf in the back of some of his books, including the Pure-Blood Directory and The History of the House of Black, the two books his mother would not dare to touch should she come snooping. 

Regulus made sure he was done packing and went to sleep on his large, regal bed. He dreamed of him and his brother and the adventures the two could've had if Regulus had let himself be sorted differently. The past year, things had began to change in his mind, and Regulus came to regret certain things that had happened more and more. All he wanted was to not disappoint his parents, but at what cost. 

September 1, 1975

"Hurry Hurry boys." Walburga Black said ushering her two sons out the doors of Number 12 Grimmauld Place into the hall where she and Orion Black could perform side along apparition to Kings Cross station with their two sons. 

"Come Regulus" Orion muttered with his stern voice and cold eyes. 

Regulus glanced at Sirius who smiled at him. Oh my, his brother had actually smiled at him, the world must be ending. 

Orion grabbed hold of Regulus' arm and disapparated him to Platform 9 3/4. Kreacher then came with the boys belongings, then with another Crack, Sirius and his mother had arrived too. His mother gleamed at Regulus and immediately walked over to Regulus, tugging on his shirt, and making his hair less messy. Sirius was standing behind her looking for his friends, but knowing not to go too far. 

"Elf, make sure the boys things are sorted and ready to be moved onto the train." Walburga said sternly. 

"Yes Mistress." Kreacher mumbled with a nod. 

"Mum, could you try being nice to him, he's a being s'much as you and I." Regulus stated." 

"Do not think small little things like house elves are anywhere near comparable to you and I Regulus. We are Black's and are much better than an elf could ever be, and it'll do you good to remember that, unlike your brother. And you." She turned to look at Sirius, "You must avoid half-breeds, mudbloods, and blood traitors. If you continue down this path you will sorely regret Sirius. Understood?" 

"We both know I'm not going to listen so just leave me be lady." Sirius countered, the same cold eyes his father had at times. Sirius began to walk off when Walburga grabbed him by the hair. His father looked at his other son and you cold feel the disappointment echoing off of both of them. 

"Sirius, it would do you best to not speak to your mother like that, she is older and deserves respect." Orion cautioned. 

"Yes, and we will be having a family portrait done during Christmas, and as much as you wish to deny your presence in this family, you will be required to come." Mother added. 

"Okay okay, whatever, please just let me go." Sirius mused. 

Walburga let go of the grip she had still had on his hair, and Regulus spotted in the corner of his eye Remus Lupin and James Potter watching. Sirius quickly walked over to them, but avoided looking at either of his friends. 

"The train is going any moment Regulus." His mother said, still flustered. 

"Yeah well, goodbye then. Mother, father." He nodded at them and walked off. The way they had treated Sirius made Regulus feel they were not deserving of a hug. 

Walking onto the train as a Black was always strange. People often whispered at Regulus, probably out of fear that Regulus would be responsible for hexing someone. He knew his brother experienced similar, and it was probably worse as he was the heir, but he also associated with far better people than Regulus ever could. 

"Young Mr. Black." Adger Mulciber said politely. 

"Hullo, have you seen Evan or Barty." Regulus replied. 

"Yes last compartment on the left." Mulciber reported with a smirk. 

"They made you a prefect?" Regulus cackled looking at the silver and green pin on his robes, "Dumbledore really must've lost his mind to be stupid enough to give you that position." 

Mulciber gave him a harsh glare and walked off, leaving Regulus smirking. Although Regulus would never say it aloud, he truly hated people like Mulciber, Avery, Nott, Snape, Lestrange, Dolohov, and all the rest of them. They were rude people who allowed for the horrible stereotypes that surrounded Slytherin to continue. Even his own two closest friends were complete arseholes, but he could usually control them better, because they both recognized his status because of his name. 

"Ello boys." Regulus said entering the compartment Evan and Barty sat in. Evan high-fived Regulus and Barty stayed quiet, "You alright Barty?" 

"Hasn't been speaking since I found him, strange right?" Evan said. 

Barty looked up and said something under his breath neither of them could hear. 

"What was that?" Evan spat coldly. 

"Be a bit nicer mate." Regulus said, still looking at Barty sympathetically. "You can tell us what's wrong Barty, we're your friends after all."

"Ma dad hates me Reg, like hates me hates me" Barty began, just loud enough for anyone to hear, "H-he said that who I'm becoming i-is not okay and that I am, I'm- n-not the son h-he wanted."

Barty began tearing up at this point, and it reminded him of Sirius and how his parents treated him instantly. He knew that since first year Barty wanted to join the death eaters alongside Regulus and Evan, but over the last year Regulus found it no longer something he desired. And now as a fourth year all he could hope is that Sirius tried to stay put best he could and stay the heir so that when Regulus graduated he could travel, although he doubted this would happen. 

"Cmon Barty don't cry like a bloody wench." Evan started "It doesn't matter what your dad thinks, when the Dark Lord takes over he'll be the first one to get killed." 

"R-really?" Barty replied still choked but smiling slightly. 

"Yeah course! That sly bastard will be tortured too, and maybe the Dark Lord will let you do it!" Evan added on passionately, "And Reg, goes for you too, I'm sure the Dark Lord will allow you to end your filthy blood traitor brothers life."

Regulus' mind stuttered at the thought. Killing his brother. Regulus, although would never say it, loved his brother and admired him more than he could ever admit. 

"Nawh, I'm sure Bella will want to kill him, and the Dark Lord likes Bella more than he ever would me." Regulus said. He knew it was true, if the Dark Lord did win and was letting his followers kill their blood traitor relatives, Bellatrix would be the one to do it, but Regulus wouldn't let that happen. His brother wouldn't die at the hands of anyone as long as Regulus was alive, especially not Bellatrix. 

Evan just nodded because he knew that was true. Regulus thought back to Christmas break the year before, when Regulus, Evan, and Barty went to a rally for followers of the Dark Lord in Knockturn Alley. Bellatrix was shown favoritism like no other. It was terrifying to Regulus, hearing people so openly speak of horrible ways they wished to torture people, and was a turning point for him. Why should people get killed because they were muggles, or muggleborns. Did he think muggleborns should be allowed to come to school with him, no not particularly, but being murdered was such a horrible ending. 

The Dark Lord wanted to kill them because they used to kill wizards and witches, but that was years ago and times have changed, and the Ministry already kept us safe thanks to the statute of secrecy, so it seemed redundant now. 

The three continued the ride to Hogwarts, and got tons of sweets from the trolly lady. Regulus took a long nap as well and when he woke up they were back at Hogsmeade station. As they walked off the train and saw the new Head Boy, some bloke named Frank Longbottom who apparently Evan had some not so nice thoughts about. 

"Course they put a well known blood-traitor as the new Head Boy." Evan muttered as they found one of the magically moving carriages to ride in. Well actually they were thestrals, but most people believed they were, but they didn't read nearly as much as Regulus. 

He in the carriage near them Lily Evans and James Potter bickering, although James was probably trying to profess his undying love, which Potter had main very commonly known to everyone at the school. Sirius and his other friends were also their laughing at James' stupidity, and some of Lily's friends as well. 

"Oiiii, they made Snape's mudblood the Gryffindor prefect." Evan said. It seemed like he really had an issue with the fact the muggle borns and blood traitors were being allowed positions of power, or maybe he knew that he would never be given one because he's an annoying prat. 

"It really doesn't matter though, s'not like this is anything new, it's always mudbloods being allowed more than they deserve. Also isn't Maria Flint the Head Girl, she's a nice Slytherin pureblood." Barty told him.

Evan rolled his eyes at this notion, and Regulus remembered how much Evan had been bothering him at the end of the term last year. 

They finally made it back to the castle and Regulus finally felt safe and at home. He knew nothing too bad could ever happen under Dumbledores watch. 

Little did young Regulus know that this year would be even more of a turning point than the year before, for several reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Disclaimer, but I am not British, so if I use incorrect slang, please feel free to tell me.  
> Thank You

September 2nd, 1975

When Regulus woke up the next morning, he saw it was a bit later then he normally would wake up, which worried him immediately.

"Your mates said they would get your schedule for you." said Axl Cortain, the other Slytherin boy in their year.

"Oh, thanks then." He replied getting up and smiling at him.

Axl Cortain is known for being a blood traitor among Slytherin. Although he was a pureblood, he spoke against what most people in Slytherin believed in, making him an odd man out. Regulus was on the best terms with him, but Barty and Evan didn't like him. He also had mostly Hufflepuff friends, or was friends with some of the other 'nice Slytherins' who were considered such because they didn't hex innocent people.

Axl left the dorm leaving Regulus alone to quickly get ready and perhaps make it to the Great Hall for breakfast. He grabbed his uniform and looked in the mirror at his unruly hair which he tried fixing to look more like his brothers. When he finally made himself look presentable he ran out to the common room, then exiting to the dungeons, passing the potions classroom and up to the Great Hall where he saw Evan and Barty having a discussion.

"Morning lads" Regulus said gleaming at the two. He grabbed a piece of bacon from Barty's place, and Barty proceeded to smack his hand. "Oi be a bit nicer won't you?"

"Ha, what you bloody get, git. Heres your time table by the way. We have History of Magic then double potions this with the Gryffindors." Barty pointed out.

"Yeah and you have arithmancy you smart bastard." Evan added.

"Brilliant. Don't go trying to poison muggleborns in potions again Evan. You don't wanna get yourself in more trouble" Regulus cautioned. Evan just rolled his eyes at this sentiment and continued eating his breakfast.

After a few moments Evan said, "Why would I try to poison them? I rather have them around to hex during passing."

"Evan just shut up, you're embarrassing yourself." Regulus replied. Evan scowled and Barty let out a loud huff.

History of Magic went by extremely slowly and Mr. Binns told them they'd be beginning goblin revolts.

They went to potions and Regulus decided to sit with Axl so Barty and Evan could sit together, although Regulus knew he should babysit one of them, but they were kind of idiotic and Axl could much better be on his level.

"Today we will be beginning antidotes and we will be doing these for the beginning of term." Slughorn announced to the class as everyone took their textbooks out.

"Does anyone know what the most important part of antidotes tend to be?" Slughorn asked the class as several students put up their hands, including Axl. "Mr. Cresswell?"

"Mandrakes sir." Dirk Cresswell, a Gryffindor, and one of Slughorn's favorites, answered.

"Yes very good." Slughorn mumbled, "5 points to Gryffindor."

Barty and Evan snickered at the table near Regulus and Axl and Regulus knew they were probably talking about the fact he was a muggleborn. Regardless of his blood status he was still smarter than both of them.

"Today we will be just going over common properties of antidotes and the ones we will be making, then we will continue with making them later this week." Slughorn told the class.

Regulus read about the properties of basic antidotes, as well as bezoars, which can be an antidote to most poisons.

"Note to self." He heard Axl whisper to Regulus, "Always have a bezoar on you."

Regulus laughed in as hushed tone he could to not disturb the rest of the class. A couple moments of him just reading went but when he looked over to see Axl writing something down on a torn piece of paper from his textbook. He wanted to glance over and see what he was writing but Regulus knew better. Axl then took his wand out and uttered an incantation Regulus could not hear and the paper changed into a bird which Axl send towards a table holding a few Gryffindor girls. The bird began to poke the girls curly blonde hair which made her shriek.

The blonde girl rotated towards the two and looked at Axl with a confused and annoyed look. Regulus recognized her as Kayla Ikerson who's hair did almost look like a birds nest to the point where the paper bird poking at it made sense. She had beige skin and blue eyes that popped out on her face. Kayla had finally managed to grab the paper and open it up.

"Shite." He heard Axl say, "The bloody bird wasn't supposed to do that."

Regulus smiled at him and turned to look at the girl who's eyes were wide as she read. She looked at where Regulus and Axl sat and flipped him off.

"What'd you write?" Regulus asked finally.

"Nothing! I just- well we went out last year, not seriously or anything" He began and Regulus had to hold himself back to not make a Sirius joke (which would most certainly be inappropriate for a variety of reasons), "I just said that her, well- I said it in not such a nice way, well, I said that her um, breasts looked very nice compared to last year and that I'd fancy giving it another go now that we're both older."

Regulus was quiet for a moment, not knowing how to answer so he just replied, "Merlins beard mate I don't reckon you're supposed to say it like that."

"You don't say? Well I dunno how the hell to compliment them, so if you have any better suggestions for next time." He snapped.

"Bold of you to assume there will be a next time." Regulus sighed, patting his desk partner on the shoulder.

Regulus had never really understood women or why people got so hung up over them. A lot of girls had fancied Regulus, but he had never cared for them back, especially since they would throw themselves at him. The year before he had liked a Ravenclaw girl who he worked with in herbology, but she made it abundantly clear she didn't like Regulus back when he rejected her on Valentines day, but he was hardly annoyed or heartbroken.

But looking at Axl he saw that he was definitely a bit down and was also red with embarrassment. He noticed Axl had nice eyes that looked like they were changing from hazel to green when Regulus would move and see them in slightly different lighting. He was tan and had a small upturned nose and dark blonde hair. He looked like the people in Sirius's 'California Magazines' Regulus stole from him over the summer that had pretty men and women on the beach in minimal clothing.

Axl looked at him and turned his head as if to question what Regulus was doing, and he just flushed and looked back at his book, hoping Axl wouldn't mention it.

Regulus, Barty, and Evan went to lunch next and Evan and Barty were very curious to know what Axl had said to make someone point the middle finger at him in such a public manner.

"Blimey, I really rather not say it in public." He would tell him, which wasn't particularly a lie, but he also felt like he just shouldn't tell the two for the reason that it could be personal to Axl. They also already gave him a hard enough time as is, and he didn't want them to have an opportunity to be more rude to them.

"So you'll tell us later then?" Evan said, "I want to know what not to do when trying to woo a women."

"Woo a women?" Barty muttered with a mouth full of food, "Is that what he was trying to do? I thought he was just- never mind."

"What Barts?" Evan asked him and Regulus choked on his water.

"Did you call him- Barts." Regulus cackled dying of laughter.

"Its a nickname, like how I call you Reg." Evan retorted.

"Yeah but, Barty is already a fucking nickname you blighter." Regulus responded still hooting with laughter.

"It is? Bloody hell what's Barty's real name." Evan asked cluelessly.

"Er... It's Bartemius-" Barty answered.

"Like that old tosser who's the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Evan questioned.

"Erm Evan, that's his father." Regulus told him.

"IT IS?" He gasped loudly making heads turn at him at Slytherin table, and even a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Shut up!" Barty said and then in a more hushed tone, "Yeah, why do you think I dislike him so much, he's a direct enemy of the Dark Lord. Well that and he's just a bad father"

"Oohhh that makes sense." Evan replied and he immediately felt stupid for not putting together that they had the exact same name.

The three boys instantly busted out laughing at Evans stupidness and enjoyed the moment where they actually enjoyed a laugh for (mostly) wholehearted reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a few things. Firstly, I won't have a super consistent posting schedule, but I'll try to upload at least once a week. Secondly, this story is also on Wattpad so if you see it there, it is mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Mid September 1975

"Oh stop running you little prat" Avery snorted.

"You're surrounded mudblood" Mucibler said standing on the other side.

Regulus stood a bit down the hall from the two boys being chaotic and cruel towards a muggle born. He knew how horrid of a person he was being standing by from a distance not doing anything, but Regulus never really knew how to stop it. No matter his views on muggle borns he didn't like watching them be harmed, or really anyone for that matter. 

"Petrificus Tota-" Mucibler started. 

"Expelliarmus" Another voice cried.

Regulus looked over at the two Slytherins and the Hufflepuff they had been taunting to see two Gryffindor girls and a Gryffindor boy standing near Mucibler and Avery. 

"They really do allow scum of the earth to become prefects now." A redhead prefect Regulus recognized as Lily Evans said. 

"Oh look Adger it's Snape's mudblood who thinks she has rights again." Avery told his friend. 

"I can see that, well maybe you'd like to experience one of my legendary hexes." Mucibler taunted, "I specialize in harming cunts like your"

"I gotcha wand remember." The other Gryffindor girl Regulus didn't recognize said smirking, "I suppose I'll give it to Minnie and-"

"Marlene it won't do you well to start referring to McGonagall as Minnie, we don't need another Sirius or James running around." The tall Gryffindor boy told her and he knew to be Remus Lupin.

"Too late." Lily added.

"Whatever" The blonde Regulus now realized was Marlene Mckinnon, who his brother had gone out with the year prior.

"Professor McGonagall can decide whether you get your wand back or not so for now you should just bugger off" Remus told the two.

"That halfblood bit-" 

"Densaugeo" Lily uttered and Muciblers teeth began to grow rapidly.

"Ha ha ha, now you'll have to go to Pomphrey too." Marlene told him and the boys ran off.

Regulus watched as the three helped the Hufflepuff who couldn't be more than a 2nd year. Regulus wanted to walk over and apologize to the Hufflepuff, but he didn't particularly want to speak with any of his brothers friends. But then,

"Hi Regulus"

Regulus jumped out of fear and saw Marlene standing there. His eyes widened and he bit his lower lip anxiously. 

"Standing by and doing nothing is almost as bad as being the one doing it." She told him.

"Well I don't fancy having Mucibler and Avery, or for that matter anyone else on my arse for ruining their practical joke" He replied.

"It doesn't really matter, nobody expects you to do anything about it, you just looked annoyed standing in the corner and I wanted to make sure you knew you should try doing something" 

"Like you said, I'm doing what's expected." He smirked at her and she rolled her hazel eyes." 

"Actually surprised you weren't doing the hexing." Lily Evans said walking over, "Marls we should go to McGonagall and tell her what happened."

"You mean you and Rem should as you are the prefects-" 

"Wait, what do you mean Evans?" Regulus asked.

"Well just, you've always been a prat to me and other muggle borns so I'm surprised you weren't apart of the harass team." She said to him. 

"I have not hexed anyone undeserving of it in nearly a year." He argued getting red in the face.

"He isn't that bad Lil" Remus suddenly appearing said. Fucking hell why were they all showing up. 

She rolled her eyes at Remus, "Severus said that he and his entire family were the worst of them all." 

Regulus snorted, "Severus is the most hypocritical person I have ever met Evans. He literally hates all muggle borns and uses dark magic on them when he considers you his closest friend and is a half blood."

The three glared at Regulus with questioning eyes and it was quiet for a while. 

"Lil" Remus started in a hushed tone that Marlene wouldn't hear, "He's kept my secret for a year now." 

She looked at Remus and back at Regulus and her eyes were kinder now. 

"Also Lil, if Snive-" Marlene began but stopped at Lily's glare, "If Severus thinks that his family is the absolute worst then he's obviously wrong. Sirius is a grand bloke although a tad arrogant, and he has a cousin who married a muggle born and has a daughter with him who has cool hair."

"Andromeda?" Regulus asked.

"I dunno I just remember cos the kid has color changing hair." She cackled. 

"Well, whatever, let's go to McGonagall." Lily said walking away with Marlene.

Regulus noticed Remus stayed back and stared at him for a moment. 

"Hm?" Regulus said, wanting to move on with this day. 

"Nothing- just thank you for staying quiet about my- er.. Monthly issues." Remus said softly.

"You don't have to thank me it's called human decency." 

"Most people don't see it like that." He added and walked away.

Regulus found it odd that there was stigma against werewolves in the Wizarding World. It seemed like an odd thing to have against a person, especially since most of the people who get bitten are magical. As long as they are locked up during the moon it didn't really matter, and Remus very obviously was since it'd be a bigger deal if they were allowed to run around freely and possibly attack people. And yes Dumbledore was daft, but not that daft. 

Regulus saw being a werewolf different then being a muggle born because they were still magical. Muggles had stolen so much from wizards over time that it didn't seem fair to let their offsprings to come to school with actual magical people. Plus being a muggle born doesn't make sense. They come from squib bloodlines, but squibs didn't have magic so how does that work. 

His mom explained to him as it just being fake although Regulus doubted that someone like Lily Evans magic was fake, like she's truly brilliant, so he had trouble wrapping his head around the concept of them not having magic. But magic can't just show up out of no where. He decided to stop arguing with himself over this for today, as it's a fight his brain has fought for so long and to try again soon. 

Really Regulus just wanted to allow himself to understand the concept because then if he could get over his prejudice then perhaps Sirius and him could mend their relationship. 

They could be real brothers once more. Imagine that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum" Regulus pleaded, "What are you doing, you're hurting him!"

"Regulus, you are young and naive, you must understand the way things work in this home. Your brother is a blood traitor, nothing else to say." 

Regulus was barely 11 years old and witnessing his poor brother who just returned home be tormented over being sorted into Gryffindor.

"Expluso" Walburga Black shrieked, sending her eldest son into a wall.

"Mum please just stop he's in pain." He begged again.

"Walburga perhaps you shouldn't force Regulus to watch, he's too young to witness this." Orion Black told her. 

"No." She hissed, "He must see what will happen should he become like his brother. Crucio" 

Sirius was screaming, so so loud. Regulus wanted nothing more than to hug his brother and apologize on his parents behalf. He couldn't understand why they would treat him like he was nothing more than a dirty mudblood. Before he knew it Regulus was in tears.

"Members of the Black family do not cry because they are witnessing people being tortured Regulus. How will you ever become who you need to become like this." Walburga said to him, "And you" She began, turning toward Sirius, "You should not be screaming in pain, you are a weak, idiotic boy. I'll be back."

Walburga walked out, and Orion followed. Regulus scurried over to where his brother lay. He was bleeding a bit in his head and had tears over his face. 

In all the years Regulus had known his brother, Sirius was always the strong and brave brother, who protected Regulus was he did something wrong. Sirius looked out for Regulus and helped him so much in his years. Although he hated to admit it, Sirius truly embodied his new status of Gryffindor.

But now, he looked at his brothers face, scratched and beaten from the horrible spells Walburga had been using and his eyes. He eyes were swollen from crying of course, but there was something else. They looked like he had been to war and back, and Regulus knew Sirius wouldn't be the same. 

"She d-didn't mean it." Sirius whispered.

"What?" Regulus asked, genuinely confused.

"W-when you d-do unforgivables, you h-have to mean it to m-make it hurt horribly. Mum didn't i-it didn't hurt t-that bad."

"Sirius. She still... How could she?" 

"It could've been worse Reg, don't worry please, I'm o-okay." 

"I- I'm sorry."

"You didn't torture me Reg." His brother laughed. It was the sort of laugh you did to make yourself feel better, which made Regulus feel worse. "G-go upstairs." 

"No Sirius I need to help you." 

"You can't. I don't w-want you having to watch this a-anymore, it's horrible. Please just go upstairs." 

"I can get Kreacher to take you upstairs Sirius, I can't just leave you here to be in more pain."

"If you help you'll get into more t-trouble Reggie." 

"Sirius-"

"Hey, one m-more thing. Gryffindor isn't bad, the people there are brilliant and so kind. Or y-you could be a Ravenclaw, y-you're super smart I think you would be great there. Slytherin isn't your only option baby brother, and f-frankly I don't think Slytherin deserves you." 

Regulus wiped a tear and chuckled, "I could never be a Gryffindor, I'm not half as brave as you." 

"You are though R-Reggie, trust me I know. I'll support you though, wherever y-you end up. I'll even make an e-exception on my h-hating all Slytherin rule- although I g-guess I broke that because I do not h-hate 'Dromeda. Just don't b-be like Snivellus." Sirius coughed. 

"Sirius," Regulus sighed, "Let me help you, please." 

"No- you have to go-"

"Regulus, upstairs, now." Orion said walking through the door.

"No! Please help him, help Sirius father." 

"Kreacher!" Orion yelled and with a crack Kreacher appeared, "Take Sirius upstairs, try not to splinch him, for what it's worth he's still our heir." 

"Yes master, Kreacher will try not to splinch the blood traitor boy." 

"Regulus, I presume now you have seen what happens when you break the guidelines we set forth in our family." Orion said sternly.

"Y-yes father." Regulus whispered. 

"Good- now go upstairs." 

Regulus woke up sweating and in tears. He looked around the darkness of his dormitory, and his three roommates sleeping bodies. 

That was a memory when Sirius first came home from school for the summer. He was told not to come home during winter break, much to Regulus' dismay and sadness. The brothers had written during the school year, notes of how great Hogwarts was from Sirius, and Regulus expressing his loneliness at home to Sirius. 

Although that day Sirius told Regulus he would support him even if he was to be in Slytherin, it was never the case. Sirius expected his brother to be a specific type of Slytherin. One who was outspoken to the beliefs a majority of the house carried. Whether it was due to fear of being called out as a blood traitor, or actually believing the same things, Regulus was not one of those Slytherins. 

The two would always care for one another, but being in separate houses divided them, in a way that was so foreseeable, and yet so tragic. 

Mid-Late September 1975

So time continued on and life progressed. As the Scottish weather got colder as the month went on, and Regulus began picking up on horrible habits, most students were for the most part back into motion with school.

Regulus was more than happy for quidditch to start up again as well paving way to put off doing work for classes. He was always happiest on a broom, and as a seeker he would have to deal with minimal teamwork and interaction. He also began eating breakfast with the house elves and began a friendship with one of the elves called Willy. 

"Willy was wondering what Master Regulus would like this morning? Master Regulus changes which he wants each day." The Elf told him one morning. 

"Anything you have Willy." Regulus would repeat to the elf every morning.

And each morning the house elves would bring him a spiffing meal and some sort of tea or coffee, although Regulus has always been a coffee person. 

He also began to spend all the time he wasn't at quidditch in the library reading different types of things. Ever since Regulus was young he was known for being quiet and reading during family functions while Sirius was planning pranks to annoy the entirety of the House of Black although of course Regulus would assist his brother on the occasional mischief making. 

In the library he had found several different nooks and little areas he could hide out in and read in complete silence if he didn't want to be around people, and it was especially nice to sit in one of his little hiding spots near the window and sit there during the September rains. 

He spent time avoiding his friends because he simply didn't want to spend time with them although he couldn't understand why that was. Perhaps because they're arseholes, he thought.

Late September 1975

Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch. 

At this point in the year quidditch is in full swing, and as any typical Hogwarts boy Regulus was of course very invested in all things quidditch. 

Other than Regulus who played seeker, the Slytherins on the team were: The captain and chaser, Derrick Flint, the other chasers, Axl Cortain and Roland Harcker, the beaters, Adger Mulciber and Wilkes Avery, and the keeper, Rabastan Lestrange. 

A majority of the team cheated very obviously, although as a seeker Regulus wasn't apart of that bunch, and Axl of course. Regulus was truly unsure why Derrick Flint, who had such a clear dislike for Axl, let him on the team. Regulus knew that Axl was great at the sport, but he had a horrible reputation in Slytherin. 

"Alright team." Flint announced, "Our first game is in a bit over a month against Gryffindor. Now as you lot are aware, they are our enemies. It is crucial to beat them in order to win the house cup and establish us as the best, now lets get flying." 

The team took to the air. It was a good day for flying, with a slight breeze, and the sun in Regulus' face. 

"Cortain, Harcker, I want to work on our body blow. Harcker, you and I will go up against Cortain, and then we'll rotate. Mulciber, Avery, aim your bludgers towards Black, because he bloody sucks at not getting hit by them, although against Gryffindor we have an advantage as his brother is one of the beaters. Black, focus on finding the snitch and avoiding the bludgers, Lestrange, we'll throw quaffles at you at any given moment so be ready, now get to work boys." Derrick told them. 

After at least 30 minutes of playing Regulus finally caught the snitch for the first time that day. He hadn't gotten hit by the bludgers once, and Mulciber and Avery were nothing but aggressive, so all in all Regulus was fairly impressed. Thats when Avery came over to Regulus, and Regulus was nearly certain that Avery was just gonna take a swing at him with the beater bat. 

"Your brother and his horrific group of mates are in the stands." Avery said. 

"Okay?" Regulus remarked.

"Are you gonna do something?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not, he's your blood traitor relative, he's your bloody issue." 

"Shut up. You are not to insult a member of the House of Black if you aren't apart of it." Regulus grunted defensively. 

"I can do what I please."

"Your a member of the Sacred 28 you should have more respect, although given your social standing I'd be willing to bet you don't have a clue what that is." 

Avery shoved Regulus, nearly pushing him off of his broom.

"Fucking hell!" Regulus snapped, "Are you trying to kill me?" 

The rest of the team, as well as people in the stands turned to look at the two fighting in the air.

"Go deal with your brother before we make a scene, he's with some of his filthy friends as well, and watch your back, talking about my family in such rude way." Avery ordered. 

Scared of the people who were now looking at the two, Regulus decided to comply. He flew down to the stands where he saw Sirius, Remus, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter sitting.

"You alright Reg?" Sirius asked, standing up when he flew over. 

"Yeah yeah, fine, he's just an arse. You need to leave though." Regulus replied, still a bit shaken up from nearly being pushed off a broom fifty feet in the air. 

"Why?" James asked with a smug, mischievous smile on his face.

"Erm-" He found himself caught up in the words, "Because you're the team captain for Gryffindor, and this could be seen as trying to watch our practice and cheat." 

"We are doing nothing of the sort." Sirius chimed. 

"Yeah!" Peter cried. 

"Yes, precisely, just a nice, warm day, sitting out in a place I personally find comforting, reading with my mates, and enjoying the view." James added, glancing toward where Lily Evans and Severus Snape were sitting doing homework together. James grinned and made eye contact with Regulus, making him terribly nervous for some reason. 

"Prongs, stop being weird." Remus mumbled. He had his nose in a book but obviously wasn't reading, he was just choosing to remain quiet. 

Sirius walked around James and Peter to where Remus sat and put his arms around him and said, "Cmon Moony, he's just trying to get the girl." 

"A girl who's not interested?" He replied staring at Sirius. 

"You're no fun." 

"Hey listen, hate to, uh, burst this great event or whatever, but can you guys please just go, I don't wanna get harassed by Mulciber and Avery again." Regulus begged. 

"Reggie-" Sirius started.

"Don't call me that it's embarrassing."

"Fine, Regulus Arcturus Black, RAB if you will-"

"Bloody hell-"

"Reg," Sirius said all seriously, "If they bother you at all, tell me and I'll-"

"Leave it, and just go away-" He fumed, "I'm fine, f-i-n-e, just stop trying to be all, helpful, you've done enough, you always do enough." He thought of his dream from only a few days ago. 

Sirius sighed and looked down, "Yeah whatever. Let's go." 

Sirius rushed out of the stands and Regulus felt bad, although he didn't really think he was mean or anything.

Remus breathed heavily, "I hate when he gets like this." Remus looked at Regulus sadly, which really hurt when Remus Lupin did it. He quickly walked after Sirius, but clearly had trouble with his hip, which made sense as the full moon was mere days ago. 

Peter Pettigrew followed suit, and he obviously was not the leader in any way, but James Potter stayed for a moment and looked at Regulus for a few seconds before beginning to walk off. Regulus watched him and began to turn on his broom back to practice, because Merlin knew he was about to be told off for spending so much time down by the stands. Just then James Potter whipped around.

"Sirius wants to protect you. That's all he really wants, and you being a dick to him half the time doesn't make his job any easier. Sirius puts himself through far too much going back to that hell house for you because he wants to help you. But of course, you are an ungrateful prat, and I know it may seem like he's overreacting but I mean, he cares about you and the two of you have gone through a lot in your relationship, and just when it gets sort of better, you spend the first month of school ignoring him, then coming over and telling him to just not help!" James spat all at once before turning away. 

Regulus stayed there for a moment, stunned. The fucking nerve of James Potter. Sirius was just being dramatic. The Black family is known for being overdramatic. 

After practice the words still lingered in his mind however. And even later that night when he was laying in his bed with nothing but his thoughts, he thought of his older brother, and how much Sirius Black truly did for him.

And Regulus Black woke up again, in the middle of the night, with a mixture of sweat and tears, dreaming of the first time his older brother was crucioed in front of Regulus, and his brother, weak and barely able to speak begged Regulus to go upstairs and not be forced to watch such terrible things.

Regulus grabbed his wand, cast a silencing charm and cried, thinking of how many times Sirius had done similar things to protect his brother, and Regulus wished he could protect his brother in the same way.


End file.
